Percakapan (Warning : Gaje!)
by haohaohyuk
Summary: -REPUBLISH- disaat 4idiot berkumpul...


-REPUBLISH-

Heechul : Han, Bum, Won, kalian tau?

Kibum, Siwon, Hankyung : Nggak.

Kibum : Gimana mau tahu, lu aja belom kasih tahu!

Heechul : Ini juga mau kasih tau, bloon. Makanya jangan suka motong – motong omongan orang

Siwon : Ondong, dimana – mana juga motong kue!

Heechul : *Haiiyaah, emang susah ngomong sama orang ababil(nggak sadar dia sendiri lebih ababil/dilempar sendal) *Terserahlah, pokoknya gue mau kasih tau ke lu, lu, lu semua Nenek Kyo suruh kita kepesta khusus orang ababil(?) ralat : khusus keluarga Kim"

Kibum : Keluarga Kim? Gue termasuk keluarga Kim juga?

Heechul : Nggak, lu keluarga Kang! Ya iyalha, dodol amat sih lu jadi adek.

Kibum : Cih, gue nggak sudi punya hyung kaya lu, hyung ababil!

Heechul : Emang lu kagak sadar? Lu juga ababil kaleeee

Kibum & Heechul : (Berpelukan) Hiks, kita adek kakak ababil… (meratapi nasib)

Hankyung & Siwon : Hush, jangan kebanyakan acting lu berdua, mentang – mentang dapet maen pelem.

Heechul : Heh kuda, emang situ ngapain kemaren kalo bukan maen pelem?

Siwon : Gue nggak maen pelem sih, orang maen drama! Yeeeee, maluu…

Heechul : Nggak tuh! Gue pake baju ini! Ngapain malu?

Kibum & Hankyung : STOP!

Hankyung : Kau mencuri hatiku… hatiku…

Kibum, Heechul & Siwon : (muntah berjamaah)

Siwon : Udahlah, dari pada ngoceh – ngoceh nggak jelas mending ikut gue ke gereja, biar diberkati!

Leeteuk : (nggak tau muncul darimana?) Amen.

Heechul : Nggak laen nggak salah, ngabur nyyok! Bum, temenin tuh emak lu! (narik tangan Hankyung trus ngabur).

Kibum : Biarlah mereka pergi, kita harus berdoa agar kita diberkati dan hidup kita terberkati.

Heechul & Hankyung : Jadi maksud lu kita punya kehidupan yang terkutuk?!

Kibum & Siwon : Bukan! Bukan gitu… maksudnya kalo ke gereja itu hidupnya lebih diberkati lagi!

Leeteuk : (nggak tau datengnya darimana lagi) Amen!

HanChul : (ngabur).

—

SAAT PESTA…

Ryeowook : "Han? Won? Kok lu disini? Ganti marga lu?"

Hankyung : "Nggak lah, tuh, kata si cinderella gadungan itu kita diajak nenek Kyo,"

Heechul : "Apa? Cinderella gadungan!?" (dateng pake gaun, ceritanya dia dandan jadi cewek)

Siwon, Kibum, Hankyung, Ryeowook : "Maaf lo siapa yah? Kita pernah kenal?"

Kibum : "Maaf, kamu siapa yah?"

Heechul : "*nyahahahahaha, pada nggak ngenalin gw, gw kerjain ah!* Mian, annyeong, Kim Heera imnida, sepupunya Heechul oppa,"

Kibum, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Siwon : (manggut – manggut)

Ryeowook : "Heechulnya mana ya?"

Heechul : "*didepan lu, bego* Heechul oppa belom dateng, tadi lagi ngurusin Heebum yang tiba – tiba minta nyusu?"

Kibum, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Siwon : (manggut – manggut)

Siwon : *gila, cakep banget nih cewek! Langsung jatuh cinta gue!*

Sule? : "Prikiitiiiiwww"

Siwon : "Heera-ssi, kau mau jalan – jalan?"

Heechul : "*jiiah, dia mulai kesengsem nih! Wkwkwk* Ehm… boleh,"

Siwon : (menggenggam tangan Heechul lalu mengajak keluar)

Heechul : *sumpah! pengen ngakak gw! WKWKWKWKWKWKWK! temen gue pada dodol – dodol amat sih!?*

Siwon : "Heera-ssi, kau tahu?"

Heechul : "*tau! mau nyatain cinta kan lu!?* Apa?"

Siwon : "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu pada pandangan pertama, kau begitu mempesona."

Heechul : "(ngakak keras) NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kena tipu lu! GYAKAKAKAKAK!"

Siwon : "HEE-hmmffhh"

Heechul : "Jangan banyak bacod, kita kerjain yang lain buruan,"

—

Hankyung : "Siwon-ah, Heera-ssi, Heechul belum dateng juga?"

Heechul : (geleng – geleng sambil senyum – senyum)

Kibum : "Heera-ssi, kenapa senyum – senyum?"

Heechul : "*NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* Aku… aku su- hmmfh"

(ceritanya Siwon pura – pura nyium Heechul, pura – pura doang! jadi nggak kena gitu..)

Ryeowook, Kibum, Hankyung : (melotot lebar)

Hankyung : "Si… Si… Si… SIWOON! CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon : (nunduk, nahan ketawa)

Heechul : (nunduk, ketawa ngakak tanpa suara)

Kibum : "Heera-ssi, gwaenchana?"

Heechul : "(ngangguk) Tentu, Siwon oppa kan namjachinguku"

Ryeowook, Kibum, Hankyung : "APA!?"

Heechul, Siwon : "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryeowook, Kibum, Hankyung : "?"

Heechul : "Ini gw! Heechul!"

Ryeowook : (pingsan)

Kibum : "o.O"

Hankyung : "O.O"

Siwon, Heechul : (mukul – mukul lantai, guling – gulingan, ngakak keras)

KiHanWook : "HEECHUL! SIWON!"

Pengunjung yang lain : "WOY! DIEM!"

HanChulSiBumWook : "Upss…*nyengir kuda/giginya kinclong euuyy/PLAK*"

Heechul : "Lu bertiga sebenernya tambah Siwon, bego amat sih! Masa nggak bisa bedain cewek ama cowok?"

Hankyung : "Bukan begitu, dedong?! Lu tau kan kalo lo udah jadi cewek itu banci aja kalah!?"

Siwon : "Duh! Hankyung bego amat sih lu! Ya iyalah! Coba lu cari banci di taman lawang, bedain sama Heechul! Dong dong!"

Ryeowook : "o.O*masih nggak percaya itu Heechul*"

Hankyung : "Bum, Chul, Won, kok.. si Wookie kaya orang kesambet gitu mukanya?"

Heechul : "Gw punya ide"

Heechul langsung nyari tunangan sepupunya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae yang juga ikut di pesta itu.

Heechul : "*noel – noel Hyuk* Nyuk"

Eunhyuk : "*nengok* Apa?"

Heechul : "Pinjem kaos kaki"

Eunhyuk : "*ngangguk polos trus ngelepas kaos kakinya* Nih"

Heechul : "*ngambil kaos kaki itu dengan jijik trus balik ke temen – temennya*"

Heechul nyamperin Wookie dan langsung ngasih kaos kaki itu pas didepan idung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook : "HAATTTSSSYYIIMM! GILA! SIAPA YANG KENTUT HOI! SIAPA?! BAU BABI!"

HeeKyungSiBum : "WAKAKAKAKAKKAKAAKKAKAKAKAKAK AKAKAKAKAKA!"

Heechul : "*ngakak guling – guling sampe ngiler*"

Hankyung : "*ngakak sambil berenang?*"

Siwon : "*ngakak sambil baca bibble takut kesurupan*"

Kibum : "*ngakak sambil nyari – nyari tukang jualan tissue, air matanya 2 ember*"

Ryeowook : "*pingsan lagi*"

HeeKyungSiBum : "*berenti ketawa, liat wook*Jiiaahh, dia pingsan lagi…! *abis itu lanjut ketawa*"

—APARTEMEN—

Heechul : "*begaya super lebe*SARANGHAEEE JWOYO~~ SARANGHAEEE JW- Hmmffhhhh!"

Siwon : "WOOYY! Kuping gue sakit woii! Sakitt~~"

Heechul : "Diih, suara gue kaya pangeran dari kerajaan gini!"

SiHanBum : *muntah berjamaah*

Kibum : "Sadar hyung… sadar… duh, sapa yang ngerasukin si hyung sih?"

Heechul : "Tuh, hantunya si Onyu bapak – bapak dari RW 4*diserbu shawol*"

Siwon : "*ngeluarin bibble, deketin Heechul, mulai komat – kamit*

Heechul : "*ngejitak Siwon* eh kuda! Setan gak akan ada yang berani deketin gw! Gw aja rajanya!*ditimpuk petals*

Kyuhyun : "*muncul dari kamar mandi?* Itu kan gue, hyung!*"

HeeKyungSiBum : "Oh iyaa ya?"

Heechul : "Aiish~ udahlah, gue ngantuk!"

Hankyung : "Bego lo! Lo kan baru bangun! Ngantuk gimana!?"

Heechul : "*wink ke kyung*Iiih kamu, perhatian banget deh*gaya banci taman lawang/diserbu petals, undead, sama ELF/candaa, pisss*

SiHanBum : "*muntah berjamaah*"

Siwon : "kayanya si Chul hyung cacad amat ya hari ini*digampar*"

Heechul : "Enak aja, pangeran kodok gini bilang cacad"

Kibum : "Huush~~ jangan pada berantem, gw punya berita bagus"

HeeKyungWon : "Berita ape?"

Kibum : "Gw maen pelem loh!"

Siwon : "Pelem ape lagi? Pocong mencari kuntilanak?"

Kibum : "Bukan"

Hankyung : "Cinta kuntilanak yang merana? pelem apa lagi ini?"

Kibum : "Bukan"

Heechul : "Aha! Antara Kuntilanak merah vs Kuntilanak pink? ?"

Kibum : "Bukan, setress!"

HeeKyungWon : "Trus apa?"

Kibum : "*masang muka poloooooss banget!* Pocong Naik Haji"

Siiiiiiinnngggg~~~

Hening..

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 hari… ?

ralat : 3 detik…

HeeKyungWon : "NYAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA!"

Kibum : "Nape sih hyung? Kagak demen amat gw maen pelem!"

Heechul : "*nanya sambil guling – guling* Jadi apa lo?"

Kibum : "Gue jadi tukang bubur yang suka lewat"

HeeKyungWon : "*ngakak sambil jedotin pala ke tembok*"

Tetangga yang keganggu : "WOYYYY! DIEMM! *nyirem air dingin dari sungai seine? ke HeeKyungBumWon*

HeeKyungBumWon : "okelah kalo begitu"

**.: THE END :.**

Maafkan diriku ini karena mempost ff laknat ini. Ini ff udah dari lama banget. Dan ada beberapa part yang diedit sedikit (:

published at .com, .com, .com, sama di fb Abby CassiopeianElf.


End file.
